Dreamed Love is Sober Truth
by InfectedxShroom
Summary: blah blah blah IchigoxShiro. PG-15. VDay Fic. uhm. Ichigo has a dream, waskes up, is sad, shiros there, the end? but more detailed, ya know.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach™ or any of its characters; I am just influenced by a highly overactive imagination with a sick twist. Please do not take my money :(

**Warning:** Wet Dream, Masturbation

**Rating:** PG-15

**Summary:** My Valentine's Day Fic, a few days late! Not so mushy gushy, kind of angsty. Read & Review please!!

"_C'mon King," the Hollow taunted, straddling the struggling teenager. "It ain't gonna be tha' bad...I would __never__ hurt ya," he continued. Ichigo squirmed under him, uncomfortable._

_"Get off! Come on!" Ichigo groaned, pushing on the Hollow's chest. Shiro grinned wildly at his remark. He leaned in close to Ichigo's ear._

_"Ge' off? Oh I will, jus' no' in the way ya mean' it," he said, with a sly smirk._

_"Sick…bastard," Ichigo gasped as that Hollow trailed his rough cat-like tongue down his chest. He bit Ichigo's collarbone, then lapped up the small amount of blood that blossomed there. _

_"C'mon King, it ain't _tha'_ bad…" the Hollow growled, moving up to sit on Ichigo's stomach. His movement rubbed against the teen's half-formed erection, and he hissed. He grabbed the Hollows shirt and pulled him down into a bruising kiss. Shiro edged his fingers under Ichigo's shirt and raked is black nails down the smooth tan skin._

_A strangled moan escaped from Ichigo's lips. The Hollows hands moved down, unbuttoning the teen's jeans and yanking them off. He rubbed the bulge in Ichigo's boxers._

_"Ah..ahhh!" Ichigo arched his back to the movement. He grabbed the waist of the Hollows jeans and jerked him forward. Shiro gave a surprised grunt. _

_"Enough!" Ichigo growled. "Stop teasing me." The Hollow laughed._

_"Pushy aren't we, eh?" he smirked. "And teh think tha' five minutes ago yeh were tryin' ta push me offa ya." Ichigo just glared at him in response. He unbuttoned the black jeans his fingers were on and pulled them off pale hips. He leaned forward until he was the one pinning the Hollow down. The sight of Shiro sprawled underneath him, almost naked, pulled Ichigo over the edge._

_He leaned back against the headboard, dragging the Hollow with him. He pulled him into bruising kiss after kiss. Ichigo trailed his hand down the side of the Hollows body, eliciting small shivers from his pale counterpart. He stuck his fingers in the waistband of the Hollows boxers and pulled._

_At that moment Shiro started showering Ichigo's chest with kisses. He attacked Ichigo's nipples with his tongue, abusing the small pink nubs. He worked his way down to Ichigo's navel, twirling his tongue around the rim. He hooked his fingers in the edge of Ichigo's boxers and pulled them off._

_The Hollow gasped as Ichigo's hand wrapped around his member. Ichigo started stroking it slowly, getting groans from Shiro. The Hollow continued his downward journey, pulling Ichigo's hand off of him. He flicked the tip of Ichigo's erection with his tongue, and then ran it up and down the impressive length. _

_Ichigo gasped in ecstasy, threw his head back, and slammed it into his headboard._

Ichigo's eyes flew open, and he internally groaned. He searched the dark for signs of movement, and listened intently for any other noise besides his breathing. All he saw was vague dark shapes around the room, and all he could hear was Shiro's deep breathing across the room.

It was a dream. A stupid, stupid dream. Ichigo rolled over and suppressed a groan. Some of the dream had followed him into consiousness. He listened carefully again; he didn't want to go into the bathroom, but he couldn't risk waking Shiro. When he was satisfied that the Hollow was asleep, and deeply, Ichigo reached down and grabbed his throbbing erection. His cool, slim fingers pumped up and down, spreading pleasure throughout his mind and body. He gasped, increasing his speed, and as he came into his hand **–THUD-**

Ichigo froze and listened, no longer hearing the calm, deep breathing from across the room.

Shiro's eyes flew open, awakened by the noise. He could hear Ichigo panting over in his bed. He was groggy, so it took a few minutes for the information to process, but Shiro wasn't stupid, and he knew what was going on. Pain washed through him at the realization that Ichigo felt alone, and hurt along with it that he wouldn't come to him. But that was his King; ever so stubborn. The Hollow stretched, arching his back and groaning. He heard a sigh from across the room. _Ichigo._

With a sigh, Shiro threw the covers off him and got out of bed. He padded silently across the room.

­­­­­

Ichigo froze. Something had fallen to the floor. _'Great fucking timing'_ he thought. He heard Shiro move around and then groan as he stretched. Ichigo sighed. He was awake. He heard soft footsteps cross the room, and he realized his hand was still around his dick, and covered in cum, none the less. He wiped his hand on the sheets quickly, hoping to get rid of the sticky substance. He felt weight lean onto the bed, and the blankets were lifted up. A warm body tucked itself next to his and a pale hand snaked over his side and down his arm to have fingers twine with his own.

Hot tears wound their way down his face as he realized how much he loved the man comforting him. He rolled over and sobbed into white locks, holding onto his love for dear life, terrified that it would be ripped away from him like his family.

Shiro embraced his King and let him cry until his tears dried. He kissed the sweet face softly, and Ichigo plastered himself closer. Shiro cupped Ichigo's chin and pulled it up, kissing the teen with more passion than he had ever known.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered into the Hollow's ear, and tears of joy ran down Shiro's face. How long had he waited for his beloved King to say those three words. He was overwhelmed with emotion he thought Hollows couldn't feel. His throat was thick when he spoke.

"I love you too, my Ichigo," he said, and together they slipped into a happier world.

**A/N:** well, this didn't start as my v-day fic, but it kind of turned into it. Oh well. I have an alternate, more smutty and lemon appropriate /evil grin/ so I might post that as a second chapter.

**Read & Review! **You get imaginary cookies!!!


End file.
